Communication devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) are continually increasing in popularity. Such communication devices include, for example and without limitation, cellular phones, paging devices, portable email devices, and personal digital assistants. Mobile communication devices, for example, provide the user with the capability to conduct communications while moving through a variety of environments.
Communication devices may operate in accordance with multiple communication modes. For example a mobile communication device may be adapted to operate in a cellular communication mode and a wireless computer network communication mode. Such multimode communication devices may utilize respective radio configurations for each communication mode. For example, various communication modes may correspond to different respective radios and/or different communication protocols.
Various communication modes may potentially operate in common frequency bands. Thus, the potential exists for transmissions (e.g., simultaneous transmissions) in various communication modes to interfere with each other. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.